Welcome to our weird family
by RandomFandoms24
Summary: Sealand moves in with the Nordics and discovers one of the strangest secrets ever. 'Wait... Papa is who now'... T for Swearing and Sexual comments. A Pewdiepie is Sweden fanfic. I don't own anything.


**Hey mah Maple Leaves! I started this story as I listened to Caramelldansen. And watched Pewdiepie. I love Pewds and thought Sve and Pewdie looked alike. Information below, disclaimer, ya da...**

* * *

_Story Info-_

_Name- Welcome to our weird family._

_Summary- Sealand moves in with the Nordics and discovers one of the strangest secrets ever. 'Wait... Papa is who now?!'_

_Rated- T for swearing and sexual comments(It's Pewdiepie..)_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, the characters, YouTube, Amnesia, Nightmare House 2, Cry, or Pewdiepie. _

* * *

Sealand smiled victoriously and skipped down to breakfast. "Hey, Jerk-land! Guess what?!" He smiled excitedly. England looked up, boredly, from his tea. "What?" He crawled in his queenly British accent. Before he could register, the young boy said something that made his day somewhat sore.

"I'm moving out."

Sealand beamed. "Mr..." He trailed off grabbing the laptop that he had. His blue eyes widened for a moment. He never considered who would buy him. He gulped. " Sealand?" England raised a bushy eyebrow at the fort. "S-Sweden. Bought me." The boy stuttered. Oh no. Oh no! He gulped again and murmured "I'm going to pack." With that said, Peter hopped from the table.

~~~~~Sverige~~~~~

Finland smiled and flipped one pancake. He heard the light footsteps of his husband tap down the stairs. The Nordic household was rather nice. It had seven rooms, a large living room, a combination of the dining room and kitchen, six bathrooms, and a large yard; all on two stories. The Fin hummed and beamed at the Swedish nation, who just walked in.

"Morning Sve~" he chirped, kissing the other's cheek. "M-Morning." Sweden greeted back. He hadn't bothered to try and put on his fake, deep accent. It was too early. "Recording that rough?" Finland gave him his coffee and food. "Yeah, just a bit. I better get used to it though. Ladonia is coming back and don't forget about how I bought Sealand."

Finland kissed his forehead, glad the Swede had sat down. "I know, Kultaseni, hopefully Sealand and Ladonia will accept you though." He hummed sadly. Sweden finished his food and leaned back, typing on his phone. Finland grabbed his hand and they walked through the household to their room. Smirking, the Fin pinched his lover's side and giggled at the jump. "Ticklish?" He asked, flopping on their shared bed. "Nope." The blue-eyed man returned, laying down also.

Finland smiled and ran his fingers through Sweden's hair. "I know you want to tell Ladonia." He whispered, massaging the other's scalp. "Yeah..." Sweden's eyes dropped and he laid his head down. Finland kissed his nose and murmured "I'm going to pick Sealand up, ok?" After being given a nod, he kissed his husband's forehead and walked out. He grabbed the Volvo's keys and locked the door, calling "I love you" to the now sleeping Swede. 'Okay... Ready Soumi? Yes, yes you are' He thought, starting the car and pulling out from the driveway.

~~~~~Soumi~~~~~

Sealand was gripped with nervousness as he stood next to his ex-caretaker. Britain had an unreadable look on his face as Finland pulled up. He greeted Finland with a "Ello." And signed the papers. Before Sealand could think, England was gone. "Moi. Britain has a temper." Finland turned to the boy. "Moi. Hei. I'm Finland." He cheerfully greeted Sealand. "Ello, I'm Sealand." Finland smiled at the fort's kindness. "Where's Sweden?" Sealand asked hesitantly. Finland already had something planned for this. "He's at home. Not feeling to well." The Finnish republic put a fake frown on, as if he was actually worried for something that wasn't real.

"Oh." Was all Sealand could say. Tino put a smile back on his feminine face. "Are you ready?" Sealand nodded eagerly. "Yep. Let me get my stuff." He grabbed his bags and headed back out. "Ready!" He announced. Finland nodded and helped put his stuff in the car. After everyone was situated, he started the car. Sealand watched in fascination as the scenery changed. About three hours into the drive, 'Jaba The Hutt' Pewdie's version blasted. Peter looked confused as Finland answered his phone. "Moi, Hei Sve. Feeling better?" The Fin asked. "Ja... Umm... How long until you guys are here?" Sweden's voice responded.

"About... 23 hours. You should know it takes almost a day to get from Britain to Sweden. Why?"

"I think I might record a few more videos. Just in case."

He sighed. "Go ahead. I'll call you when we get really close."

"Ja. Love you."

"Love you too."

Finland closed the call and kept driving, humming a soft tune. "Was that Sweden?" Sealand asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep. He wanted to know where we are. Sealand... I want to tell you something." Finland said the last part slowly.

"What is it?"

"There is more to Sweden than you think. He may look scary, but... He's... not."

"Wow. Cool! I never knew that." Sealand smiled. They kept on chatting about random things. Food, favorites, how certain things change in Northern Europe, etc. They spent some time just getting to know each other. After about fifteen hours, Sealand yawned. Finland didn't seem at all tired. "Sealand.. Go to sleep." He instructed the boy softly. Sealand nodded and fell asleep. Maybe this new life wouldn't be as bad as he thought...

~~~~~Danmark~~~~~

Sweden had slept for about four hours after Finland left. Then he got up and did what he had to. Made food, did paperwork, crafted a few new pieces of furniture for IKEA, etc. Then his iPhone rang. He answered. "Hello?" His best friend, Cry, greeted with a "Lezz record!"

Yes, Sweden was Pewdiepie. It started with a late night insomnia and increased from there. He started with Pong and Mario, then Bloody Trapland, and finally Amnesia. By then he had a full blown obsession. It had been about a year since he told Finland and he wasn't sure how Ladonia would take.

He loved playing with Cry, Ken, and Minx, but wasn't ready to tell them who he really was.. He shrugged it off and said "Yeah. Hmm... Get Spo0ns, Minx-y and Ken to do Prop Hunt?" He was all ready putting his headphones on. "Yep." They said their Goodbyes and Sweden hung up. He typed in the password for his computer and clicked on Skype. It was still set to 'Peeeewdieepiee' from last night. He called his friends and set his recording up.

"H-H-H-Hows it going Bros. My name. Is.." He made his voice go higher, "PEEWDIEEPIEE." And began playing. He was glad this took his mind off of Sealand. He was easily killed many, many times, but still had a bunch of fun. After saying Goodbye to his friends, he logged off of Skype and began editing. He cleaned the content up a bit and added his formal intro.

Now... to wait for the arrival of his 'wife' and new son. Oh geez...


End file.
